


Taking care

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, im sorry its bad, written in 50 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: Hakuryuu is sick
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Taking care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/gifts).



> Please get well soon, Scrib~

Judar sat on his favorite spot on the palace roof, where he could overlook almost the entire area. It was the perfect place to have peace for a few minutes, hiding from the demanding emperor and the old geezers that pestered him all day. And, most importantly, he could see Hakuryuu from here, training for hours every afternoon. 

He would freak out if Judar dared to come near him or shoosh him away. But mostly, he just ignored the staring, even when he knew the magi always was there to watch the session. 

Hakuryuu hated being weak, but he knew deep down that he was. Judar thought it was a waste of time to train how to use a weak weapon when he knew someday the prince would finally accept his invitation to go to a dungeon. But the magi couldn't help but admire the strength and determination Hakuryuu had for trying to get something done no one else dared to do, a seemingly impossible task, with no one on his side and just a mere weapon.

Today, for the first time, Hakuryuu wasn't there.

He didn't arrive at the training grounds, Judar waited and waited, but there was no sign of him. Did he have something else to do? It wasn't like him to be late, and it wasn't like him to skip such an important part of his routine. 

Deciding he should check the situation, Judar hopped off the building, landing gracefully on his feet without making any noise. 

He could spot Hakuei and the midget she called her friend, if anyone knew about where Hakuryuu was, it was her. "Hey, you! Where's Hakuryuu?!"

Hakuei looked confused, staring at him. "Oh? Didn't he tell you? He's not feeling well, please don't disturb him right now, he needs rest."

He was sick? He was never sick! "I see. Well, good to know," Judar said, making his leave. He would absolutely not let Hakuryuu have his rest right now! Pfft, what magi would he be if he let his future king die from a terminal sickness?! He was also just a tiny bit curious. 

Knocking on his door, the magi didn't wait for an answer, the other would just tell him to go away, as usual. He wasn't here for that. Hakuryuu jolted awake from his sleeping state, his usual kept hair a mess, sticking to his face that was covered in sweat. 

"You look horrible," Judar commented casually, making his way inside the room. 

Hakuryuu sighed, turning his head away from him. "Thanks for the compliment, now close the door when you leave."

He heard the door shut a few seconds later, but when he turned around a few minutes later, Judar was still there, sitting beside his bed and eyeing him like a cat waiting to be pat. 

"Why are you still here? I need to sleep. Bother somebody else for once." It was supposed to sound treatening and serious, but the blush on the prince's face and his raspy voice ruined his intentions.

Judar grinned. "I'm taking care of you!" 

"You aren't. I don't need your help at all." Hakuryuu started to cough violently, trying to get a hold of it because it was burning his throat. It was emberassing to be seen by the magi in such a state. He didn't want to ever accept his help. "Fine. Bring me water when you're here."

Judar got up, leaving the room, then returning with a tray. Did the magi really listen to him? 

"You know, for such a fancy palace it's really a pain to get some fucking water. Not to mention any food!" Judar rambled, placing it on the bed next to Hakuryuu. 

"I'm not hungry," the other commented, taking a small sip from the water. "You can eat this, I don't mind."

"As if I'd go through all of this to eat this myself! You need some food." Judar explained, grabbing some fruit from his pocket. "Maybe you want some later, and besides, if you came to a dungeon with me you wouldn't be in this situation at all!"

Hakuryuu looked like he was on the verge of sleep, laying his head back and not really listening to what Judar said. He had a smile on his face, closing his eyes slowly. "So you think having a magi makes someone immune to any sickness? Is that another fairlytail Al Thamen has told you?" 

Judar pouted, but Hakuryuu couldn't see this. 

"Thank you, Judar. Please let me sleep now." 

_Judar_... He had said that! Maybe it was the fever- Placing a hand over the sleeping prince's forehead, Judar got a confirmation that it was a rather high fever. It wasn't something bad right? Just a small flu that would pass in a few days, or maybe it was worse? No, Hakuryuu had survived worse than that, he wouldn't die from such a thing! Judar would make sure he would eat and get water. He would make sure the prince would become a king, no, the emperor, and get the revenge they both wanted to happen! 

The magi decided to leave for now, just as Hakuryuu held his hand in place to stay on his forehead, the cool sensation easing some of the heat that claimed his body. He was still asleep, so Judar stood still, maybe for a few hours, watching him breathe with furried eyebrows, as if in deep concentration. After a while, he let go of their touch, silently leaving the bedroom. 

Hakuryuu had been _nice_ to him, at least more than usual, and Judar wondered if he always was like this when he let his guard down. Maybe, he would see this side of him again, where he tolerated Judar's presence and maybe even seeking his company. 

Only three days later, Hakuryuu's sickness was cured. Judar didn't visit him anymore, he had to leave soon for Balbadd. None of them talked about the incident again, but the magi wouldn't forget it anytime soon. If Hakuryuu got sick again, he won't leave his side.


End file.
